


A fool to not see.

by Nightvyxen



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Past, Talking, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightvyxen/pseuds/Nightvyxen
Summary: An awkward situation with the Shield of Prince Noctis and our adoring reader!
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A fool to not see.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fans of the sheild; Gladio!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fans+of+the+sheild%3B+Gladio%21).



> My first fanfic, I have written for other things, including my Simblr, But figured sharing ideas that twirl and dance in my head is always good for improvement, If I get enough support, interest with this, I may share more. Requests are always good too!
> 
> Gladio and Final Fantasy universe belongs to Square Enix

You sat across from Gladio, It been years since you and he sat carefree, laughing and with what you shared felt more than just friendship. However he overlooked it to being nevermore than just friends and as time had changed over the 10 years you also had drifted to doing your own thing, Occasionally assisting Ignis on Hunts.  
  
**Gladio:** _You heard of Cindy and I are no more? Just friends we are._

* * *

Like a bitter pill lodged in your throat, Your mind screamed silently “ _Ugh How you disliked her as an individual_ , _that twang she had, and woe is me I need help, cry me a fuckin river!?!_ ” You glanced over at Prompto recalling how heart torn he was on the whole Gladio/Cindy topic and not once did you ever show your emotions, thoughts or even spoke of it. But you where a strong women and while it hurt You also where a King’s Glavie that focused on what had to be done and served your King.

**[Y/N]:** _I heard something, You know me. I dont meddle in other’s affairs. Whatever happen had nothing to do with me nor was it my business ...  
_

Glancing back at Gladio you saw his face hurt, he was looking towards Cindy. The silence felt awkward. You felt uneasy, or a was that nausea slowly approaching and all you wanted to do was bolt, but it was like glue that held you solid in place, your eyes drinking in his features, he spoke again.

 **Gladio:** _I never saw it, I wish I did [Y/N], I’m ..._

Puzzled, you frowned _Sorry ... for what?_ His eyes met yours, Those bedroom eyes he had staring back at you, as you felt the heat rising slowly from your stomach, Did he know how you felt? Oh boy, Did you leak out some small detail you believed you held away so well? Panic slowly started to brew.

 **Gladio:** _Ignis told me that you loved me, he explained why You always been gone when I tried to met up when I heard you where in town ..._

You listened to him as his voice explaining why he wondered why you never where about long enough when he did try to see you, How he wondered why your friendship you both shared had became so distance, His sexy deep voice trailed off as you recollected the day he announced him and Cindy as a couple. It hurt it was like taking a punch to the chest, You been there by his side, think and thin and just like that what you shared was made clearly you where friend zoned But You ran thru your mind a million times in teh interaction you both had shared and he had done things to imply there was a chance, He pulled you on his lap many a time to cuddle, stolen kisses and occasionally It included tongue ...

 **[Y.N]:** _Ugh fuck!_

 **Gladio:** _what?_

Realizing you spoke loudly, and didn’t think what you had blurted out, You looked in his eyes, he reached over to wipe your eyes, Tears. Ugh Just what you didn't need or want, Not in front of him anyway but you lost control and like a flash flood it happened.

**[Y/N]:** _Yes I loved you, But You picked who you did and I had to deal with it alone, I had to suck it up Buttercup and it was just easy to avoid that watch and hear what you where doing when I wanted us and never got Gladio. I grew up with you guys, We shared stuff I never shared with Noct, Spec’s Or Prompto. It was ..._

Gladio had tears in his eyes, He had pulled his seat closer to you, He was giving you all his undivided attention as his warm hands cupped yours, listening as you poured out your opinions, views and thoughts

 **[Y/N]:** _I stood side by side in battle with you, Had your back, mended to your wounds, shared good times, laughter and all you saw me as was one.of.the.guys ... So I accepted it, But to stay and watch_ ... Shaking your head side to side _... That I couldn’t do!_

Gladio lent in slowly kissing your forehead _I was a fool to not see the one I should have been with, The one who was my sweetheart, I’m sorry [Y/N]_ Resting his forehead with yours, Inhaling each other’s breathe.


End file.
